So, You're In Love With My Daughter?
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: Everyone knows that there is the legendary talk between the girl's father and her boyfriend. The father may threaten the boy, or approve, but everyone has this conversation some time or another. One-shots. Complete for now.
1. Mr Granger and Ron

**I have a feeling that this is going to be a story of equal quality to The Prophecy, or WTLTTMHWT. So excited, I have two more chapters already written. **

* * *

><p>"Hermione, be a dear and go help your mother in the kitchen while I have a little chat with Ron in my study," Mr. Granger smiled at his daughter, but she just slightly frowned.<p>

Dad, you're not going to hurt him with your dentistry tools, right?" she asked, with a hand on her hips. Ron fidgeted in his seat.

Mr. Granger chuckled. "No, sweetpea, I can see how fond you are him, so no, not today at least."

Ron looked over at Hermione, but she just rolled her eyes and smiled at him. She walked away, leaving Ron to follow Mr. Granger into the study.

The second the door closed and Ron sat down, Mr Granger said in a knowing voice, "So, you're in love with my daughter?"

Ron panicked. "Um, well, I wouldn't exactly say _in_ love, yet..."

Mr. Granger looked at Ron, amused. "Son, I know these type of things. You're in love with her, I can see the way you look at her. Reminds me a bit of myself, when I was your age. But I suppose it can be a good thing. If you weren't so in love with her, then it would make your relationship rubbish, and she might go to someone, uh, less worthy, we could say."

"Sir," Ron interrupted. "I don't mean to interrupt, but shouldn't you be saying that no one in this whole world will be worth your daughter? Because that would be extremely truthful of you."

Mr. Granger chuckled. "It's all part of the test, son. And yes, you would be correct. No one deserves Hermione, but if anyone would come close to deserving her, it would be you or Mr. Potter."

Ron clunched his fists. "Yeah, I guess Harry _would _be deserving of anyone."

Mr. Granger looked taken aback. "No, Ron, that isn't what I meant at all. All that I meant was that both of you have taken care of my daughter for all of these years, so I would have to trust one of you two to take care of her in the future. If she would have chosen Mr. Potter as her own, then I would still be having a chat with him like this, 'Chosen One' or not. However, she chose you, so that's why we are sitting here today."

There was a moment of silence before Ron finally said, "thank you sir."

"That wasn't a compliment." Ron fell silent.

"Now, tell me one thing." Mr. Granger folded his hands on his desk. "You love my daughter. What are you going to do to prove it?"

"Anything," was Ron's immediate response. "I'll do anything for her, sir, whether it's to prove my love, or to protect her. She's number one in my life."

Mr. Granger gave him a small smile. "Good response Ron. Now, why don't we head on over to dinner, and we'll have another chat another day, yes?"

"Of course sir."

But before they stood up, Mr. Granger gave him a thoughtful look before saying, "you know Ron, don't let this get to your head, but I think that you might be a keeper."

"Actually sir, if you allow me to get cheeky, that's the position that I play in the wizard sport, Quidditch."

Mr. Granger chuckled. "Ah, I see. Well, we should get down to dinner, before both the Granger women have our bullocks." They exited the study.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh! I just loved this! Did YOU?<strong>


	2. Percy and Nathaniel

_Yay for Percy and Lucy's boyfriend :)_

* * *

><p>"Nathaniel, Percy would like to see you in the study," Audrey Weasley said warmly. Nathaniel gulped.<p>

"Don't worry, Daddy is only harsh when he strongly believes in something," Lucy said brightly.

"Yeah, well I have a feeling that he feel strongly feel the need to kill me for taking away his youngest daughter," Nathaniel mumbled, walking into the study.

"Have a seat, Mr. Fulton," Percy said, nodding at the chair in front of his desk. As he did so, Percy folded his hands on his desk and peered at Nathaniel over the top of his glasses.

"So, you're in love with my daughter, Mr. Fulton?" Percy came out, half-glaring at the poor boy.

"Um, you can call me Nathaniel, Mr. Weasley," Nathaniel replied nervously. "And to answer your question, I think eighteen is a bit young to be in love."

Percy laughed. "My youngest brother, Ron, was in love with his wife since he was eleven. I don't think that it's impossible to fall in love when you're eighteen."

Nathaniel fidgeted. "Sir, I hope you know what my intentions are with Lucy."

"What are your intentions, _Mr. Fulton_?" Percy asked sternly.

"I just want to make her happy," Nathaniel said, with a small smile on his face. "And I want to protect her, because she's so pure and innocent, it would kill me to see her get hurt, sir."

Percy just stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "Well, I'm extremely glad to hear that, Mr. Fulton."

"Now sir, if you would allow me," Nathaniel began, "Will you let me see your daughter?"

"I must ask you a few questions first," said Percy. Firstly, how many N.E. did you receive?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Nathaniel, instantly brightening up, "I received N.E. for Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Arithmancy, and-"

"Ancient Runes," Percy completed, fascinated. "All the necessities to have a job of high importance at the Ministry of Magic!"

Nathaniel smiled. "Correct, sir. I hope to have a job at the Ministry of Magic, maybe even become Minister of Magic one day."

Percy stared at Nathaniel in awe. "Well, Mr. Fulton, my eldest daughter actually plans to become Minister of Magic, but I must say, you would make a fine second choice." Percy furrowed his eyebrows before sighing. "And I suppose that you also make a fine choice as my daughter's boyfriend."

"Nathaniel almost fainted. "Thank you sir. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Percy grinned and said, "Yes, well, Nathaniel, why don't we grab ourselves a cup of tea and discuss what your opinion is on cauldron thickness, shall we?"

So they did.

* * *

><p><em>Cauldron thickness 3 Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile.<em>


	3. Mr Weasley and Harry

_This chapter is so funny! I love it, and imagine Luna laughing hysterically every time I read this :)_

* * *

><p>"KIDS, COME IN AND SET THE TABLE!"<p>

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny had been outside playing Quidditch when they heard Mrs. Weasley yell from inside the Burrow.

As all of the children filed in, Mr. Weasley appeared in the kitchen and said to Harry, "actually Harry, I was hoping I could have a chat with you." Harry agreed and followed him into the living room.

"Molly has been telling me to talk to you for a while now," Mr. Weasley began. "So, you're in love with my daughter?"

"Of course Mr. Weasley," Harry replied, faint circles of pink appearing on his cheeks. "I have been for a while now."

"Well, alright then," Mr. Weasley concluded. "That was a good talk. Let's go to dinner, shall we?"

But before Mr. Weasley could stand up, Mrs. Weasley's yell came from the kitchen.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY, YOU GIVE THAT BOY A NICE TALKING TO! YOU ONLY HAVE ONE DAUGHTER, SO DON'T MESS UP THE ONLY CHANCE YOU HAVE FOR THIS TALK, EVEN IF IT IS HARRY THAT YOU'RE TALKING TO!"

As Mrs. Weasley's yell died out, you could hear Ron laughing and Ginny's "MUM!" coming from the kitchen.

"Um, yes dear!" Mr. Weasley called out. "Now listen here, Harry! I only have one daughter, so you better treat her right, or so help me-" Mr. Weasley stopped yelling as he put a silencing charm so that the others couldn't hear their conversation.

"Good," he said. "That last bit should convince Molly that I'm being a bit harsh to you. Harry, I've seen you around Ginny, and I know that you'll take care of her. So what else is there to say?"

"You could say that you'll send me off to my aunt and uncle's if I ever lay a hand on your daughter," Harry suggested, amused.

"Oh, right, of course," Mr. Weasley said, embarassed. "Let's just pretend that I'm the one that thought of that, shall we? And I suppose I could tell Molly that I reminded you that Ginny has six-" Mr. Weasley paused, taking a shaky breath before saying, "-five brothers that can hurt you, with or without wand, and another brother that can can do Merlin-knows-what from above."

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just settled with, "That sounds like a brilliant idea, Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley gave Harry a sad smile before saying, "Right, well Harry, I hope you please Ginny with the talk you give your daughter's boyfriend when that time comes. In the meantime, let's just go to dinner, alright?"

Harry smiled and said, "Of course Mr. Weasley. Dinner sounds fantastic."

* * *

><p><em>Did you think it was as funny as I thought?<em>


	4. George and Daniel

_I rather enjoyed this one. Very __humorous, and I got to incorporate my soft spot for older brother protectiveness._

* * *

><p>"Relax," Roxanne whispered in Daniel's ear. "You just proved yourself worth in my mum's books with that Quidditch game back there."<p>

But Roxy's mum wasn't one of the two people that Daniel was worried about pleasing. He took a peek at the person sitting on the couch in front of them, then quickly looked away.

It had been obvious that during their little Quidditch game, Fred had tried his best to knock Daniel off of his broom., but had not been successful. Now, he was sitting in front of the couple and was glaring at them, with his gaze occasionally flickering to his mother, as if he expected her to be a bit more harsh.

He felt Roxy squeeze his hand, which made him feel better and worse at the same time, seeing that Fred's glare intensified.

"Roxy," Fred said irritably.

"I can take care of myself, Fredward," she snapped, without meeting her brother's gaze.

"Mum!" Fred growled, still glaring at his sister.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked lightly, as if this behavior was normal.

"What's taking dad so long?" he grumbled.

"Oh, I don't know, Freddie," she responded. "Maybe he's preparing his 'if you hurt my little girl' speech."

"Actually, I was just at the shop," came a voice from behind them. George Weasley appeared, grinning, missing an ear, but still grinning, until he caught sight of his wife rolling his eyes, and his son glaring at his daughter and her boyfriend.

"What's this?" George's hand flew to his chest. "It seems to me that he have got ourselves a little guest!"

"Dad," Roxy rolled her eyes, looking exactly like her mother. "You _knew _Daniel was coming. Why have you been at the shop?"

"When you're a successful businessperson like your dad, my little daughter, you'll understand," he ruffled his daughter's hair.

"So, you must be Daniel," George turned to his daughter's boyfriend, his smile faltering a little. "Pleasure. You don't mind if we have a nice chat at the joke chop, do you? We're extremely busy at this time of year, I'm afraid."

"of course not sir," was Daniel's immediate response. He would have a chat with Mr. Weasley in a Muggle airplane if that's what he fancied.

"Alright then," Mr. Weasley said brightly. "You can travel by Floo Powder since you're too young to Apparate."

"I'm coming too," Fred automatically said, standing up from his chair.

"Oh no you won't," ordered Mrs. Weasley. "You'll stay right here and help us prepare lunch for when they boys return."

Fred looked outraged, but Daniel all but ran to the fireplace and threw in some Floo Powder, so he was already traveling by the time Fred said anything.

When he arrived at the joke shop, he found Mr. Weasley restocking on some of the joke items.

"Hey Dan," he called out. "Do me a favor and stick on those labels on the Puking Pastilles that are on the counter while we talk.

"Of course sir," Daniel responded, starting on his assignment.

"So, you're in love with my daughter?" George called out casually.

Daniel thought for a few seconds before saying, "I think so, Mr. Weasley."

"Which means that you can probably take a joke."

Daniel smiled to himself. "Yeah, she's a prankster, that Roxy. Tough, has a bad mouth, just like her mother, so I've heard."

George laughed. "Yeah, it seems like I like the women in my life a bit feisty."

"But she has a good heart," Daniel said quietly. "She's protective of her cousins, especially on the Quidditch field. The good heart, and the way she shows her love, I hear she gets from you, sir."

George gave Daniel a funny look before saying," You know Dan, if you would stop calling me sir, I think that you and I would get along very well."

"Thanks sir, er, I mean Mr. Weasley."

"Now, how would you like to try out these Coughing Candies that I'm working on?"

Daniel brightened up. "I would love to."

George chuckled. "You're probably thinking that you got off the hook pretty easy, since I wasn't so tough on you, right?" Daniel shrugged. "So it seems like something has slipped your mind?"

"What would that be, Mr. Weasley?"

"It seems like my son Fred still fancies a chat with you."

Daniel groaned.

* * *

><p><em>I really liked it:)<em>

_Next is Bill and Teddy._

_Some of you have been begging for a Ron/Scorpius one, and don't worry, that's the most important one! I've been writing and rewriting so it will live up to your expectations._

_Don't forget to check out the poll._

**_Question: _**_Who is your favorite "next generation" kid? Mine would have to be Rose, of course._

_If you're a Scorrose fan, please make your way to the Scorrose Fan Forum._


	5. Bill and Teddy

_I love this one :)_

* * *

><p>The Burrow was full of people, as always. The Weasleys and Potters were gathered I their usual family fun. Dinner had just ended, and everyone was going their separate ways.<p>

"Teddy?" The nineteen-year-old looked up to see a man with long red hair standing in front of him.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Mr. Weasley?"

"As a matter a fact, there is," Bill smiled. "How about we go for a walk."

Teddy felt nervous. In the nineteen years that Teddy had known Bill Weasley, he had never felt intimidated by him, at least, not until now.

"Sure, Mr. Weasley."

They had been walking for quite some time before Bill spoke.

"I've known you for quite some time, Teddy."

Teddy smiled. "I've known you my whole life."

Bill chuckled. "That's true. Now, I'm sure you know what this talk is about."

Teddy swallowed. "I'm sure that this has something to do with Victorie."

Bill nodded. "It has everything to do with Victorie." There was a few moments of silence before Bill spoke again.

"I still remember the first complaint she made about you," Bill smiled at the memory. "Of course, you two have known each other before she could talk, and you two had always been on rocky edges, both of you being used to being the oldest and spoiled. Victorie is our eldest, and the eldest of the Weasley grandchildren, which means that she is spoiled by us, her aunts and uncles, and her grandparents. You are an only child, spoiled by your grandmother, and, whenever you come over, spoiled by us Weasleys. You always had our undivided attention, which meant that Victorie was sometimes thrown to the side by this boy who never even shared his toys with her. Yet, every time you came over, we marveled over you ever-changing appearance, and your personality that was the perfect reminder of your mum and dad."

"So she complained that I was stealing her spotlight?" Teddy smiled softly as he remembered the younger version of his girlfriend.

Bill laughed. "No, but she did complain about it a lot. The first time she complained about you was when she was about four. I remember because Louis had just been born. Anyway, you had come visit, and we had pit you with the kids in the living room wile us adults talked. We had you, who were six at the time, four-year-old Victorie, three-year-old Molly, two-year old Dominique, and one-year-old Fred. All of the children were very entertained because you kept on changing your hair color. Whether blue or magenta, they laughed at them all. That is, except Victorie."

Teddy was shocked Ever since he could remember, Victorie had _loved _his changing hair.

"Why didn't she like it?" he asked.

"She was jealous," Bill simply said. "Jealous, because everywhere she went, the first thing that people fell in love with about her was her Veela hair. And now there you were, talking that attention away from her too."

Teddy felt ashamed. He had nearly forgotten those years where he and Victorie hadn't been best friends, when they fought for the "eldest child" power.

"She ignored you for days," Bill continued. "Eventually, you found out wheat you had done to upset her, so Andromeda says that you stopped using your Metamorphmagus powers for weeks, not until she started talking to you again.

"Wow," Teddy whispered. "What was the pout of that story, Mr. Weasley?"

"The point is, I realized something those weeks where you stopped going what you loved to do just to make my daughter happy," Bill said. "I realized that you loved my daughter, even if it was a small love back then, it was still love."

There was silence for a few seconds before Bill said, "So, you're in love with my daughter?"

"With all my heart," Teddy said. "Ever since I can remember."

"I trust you," Bill nodded his head. "I knew your parents and they were good people. Good people result in a good son. Just as long as you didn't get the "running away" gene from your father, everything will be fine."

"Running away?" Teddy asked.

Bill sighed. "Yes, I'm sure you've heard the story from Harry about the time when your father left your mum for a bit while she was pregnant with you, the tine when he was convinced that you would be a werewolf like him."

"Oh," was all Teddy could say.

"Just don't do that, and we'll be fine, Ted," Bill reassured him.

Teddy smile. "I'm actually glad we had this talk, Mr. Weasley."

"Me too, Teddy. Now, how about I tell you about the time when my mum was determined to set me up with your mum?"

* * *

><p><em>I'm working on RonScorpius, so I might not update it for nothing._


	6. Ron and Scorpius

_Okay, guys, here me out before you read this:_

_It took me a while to do this, and I still feel like I haven't lived up to the expectations. Some people requested that Ron not be mean, and I tried my best, but Ron and to be even a little tough. So I am apologizing in advance: I am sorry for not living up to your expectations._

_Oh, and there might be some grammar issues._

* * *

><p>Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. He was currently in the house of Rose Weasley, awaiting the talk between Mr. Weasley and himself. He had already talked to Mrs. Weasley, as he helped her prepare dinner. He remembered how easy it had been.<p>

"Mrs. Weasley," he said. "Do you need help with anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," she beamed at him, making her look thirty years younger. "Could you supervise the knives while they cut the meat, just to make sure there isn't any accidents?"

He nodded and went over to stand by the meat.

"Mrs. Weasley," he began, "I know that you and my father had your differences-"

But Hermione didn't let him go on any further. "Scorpius, I, unlike Ron, have learned to forgive Draco for all of the horrible things that he did to us, because I see the pressure that he was put into. I don't mean to offend your grandfather, but I can see that the reasons Draco was so vile was because he, unlike you, was brought up to act like that."

Scorpius smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't thank me yet. You still have to talk to Ron, remember?"

Scorpius grimmaced. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Don't worry," Hermione reassured him. "When he sees past your name, and takes a good look at the person that Rose is in love with, he'll come around. The only reason I think that he'll be tough on you is because my dad might have been tough on him, me being the only child and all."

Scorpius was a silent for a moment before casually saying, "Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure I can handle him. I, unlike other's, don't get scared easily."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, it would probably take someone with quite the bravery to date my daughter. I'd say that she is the most protected girl in the Wizarding Community, if she isn't tied with Lily. I'm actually surprised she can survive the day without hexing one of her male family members."

"It was probably because she was so busy hexing me all of those years," he suggested. "I would hex her back, and then it would start all over the next day. I'm actually still quite shocked that I'm here." He shook his head before muttering, "Weasley" under his breath.

"Do you love her?" Hermione asked softly.

"I wouldn't have fought against the whole society that was telling us that a Malfoy couldn't be together with a Weasley if I didn't, Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius answered. Hermione smiled fondly at him.

Now, dinner was over, the dishes were cleared, and he was trying to have an animated discussion with Hugo about Quidditch, but he mind kept wandering as to why Mr. Weasley was taking so long to talk to him.

Finally, Mr. Weasley called Scorpius into his office.

The second that Scorpius sat down in from of Ron, the man said, "I don't like you."

"I see," Scorpius nodded his head.

"I don't like your hair," Ron continued, "or your face, or your smirk, or your name, or the fact that you're dating my daughter."

"I suppose any father would dislike their daughter's boyfriend, Mr. Weasley," Scorpius said. "Was Mr. Granger extra tough on you since she's an only child."

Ron closed his eyes and gave a slight shudder at the memory.

"Nevermind that," he said, opening his eyes. "What matters is how hard I'm going to be on you."

"You know sir," Scorpius casually said, "if you kill me, my lose will surely go noticed."

"Oh, I'll make sure it's noticed," Ron retorted. "I'll make sure that the whole damn Wizarding Community know that I killed you so they know to stay away from Rose."

"But sir," Scorpius bit back his laughter. "Don't you want grandchildren?"

"That's why I had Hugo," Ron said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He can make as much children as my mum made as long as Rose doesn't make any."

Ron and Scorpius stared at each other until they both started laughing at how ridiculous Ron sounded.

"I still don't like you," Ron said, as their chortles died away.

"Mr. Weasley," Scorpius said. "You may not like it, but I'm in love with Rose. I admit, that we did hate each other during our first six years, and it wasn't until our seventh year that I realized that I actually enjoyed seeing her on the pretex that I wanted to eliminate her existence in my life. Actually, I wanted the opposite, which is funny, because the minute that I realized that I felt attracted towards Rose was when all of her cousins started to keep a close watch on me."

Ron grinned. "Remind me to all my nieces and nephews five Galleons each, and six to Albus, since I am assuming that he was the most harsh on you?"

Scorpius nodded. "Oh yeah. Everywhere I saw Rose, Albus was with her, or when it wasn't him, it was another one of her relatives. It's like they knew that I had develped feelings for Rose. Now, even when that's over with, and Rose and I are together, we have to endure everyone telling me that I'm no good for the daugther of two-thirds of the Golden Trio, especially with what my family has done to her's."

Ron was silent for a moment before wearily saying, "So, you're in love with my daughter?"

Scorpius sighed and said, "Mr. Weasley, I wouldn't have endured all of that if I didn't love her."

"I don't trust you."

"I know that."

"I don't like you."

"Dully noted."

"Or your father."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"But I do respect you."

Scorpius mouth gaped open when he heard Mr. Weasley say that.

"You're really brave, dating my daughter, especially since you're a Malfoy, and knowing that if you hurt my daughter then I will torture and kill you."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Scorpius nodded and hesitated before saying, "So, how about those Chuddly Cannons?"

* * *

><p><em>See? Bad.<em>

_Next, I think I'll do Xenophilius Lovegood and that guy who's the grandchild of Newt Scammander. (That should be interesting.)_

_Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile! The question is: Who is your favorite second generation kid? (or something like that). Now go and vote! I'm honestly curious._


	7. Mr Lovegood and Rolf

_Okay, here's the next chapter. I know I should be happy, but I'm really pissed cause my mom just pressured me into getting a stupid haircut that I don't even like. I'm so mad._

* * *

><p>"Don't worry," Luna told Rolf in her dreamy yet reasurring voice. "Daddy just wants to talk to you."<p>

He nodded, words having an absence for him. Rolf had always found Luna's voice very reasurring, something that other's questioned him about, but this time, her soothing words had no affect on him.

Luna had always told Rolf that her father fancied a chat with him, but he had swerved to avoid it as much as possible. Sure, Luna had some of the same crazy beliefs as her father, but according to her friends, she had toned it down from the time she was at Hogwarts until now.

It's not like Rolf didn't enjoy Luna's stories about her Snorkack expeditions; in fact, he quite enjoyed them. It was the subtle balance between fantasy and reality that made Rolf fall in love with Luna in the first place. In many ways, Luna reminded him of his famous grandfather. Both has such interest in animals and other wild things of the Wizarding World, that it was insane to Rolf.

"Oh, look, here comes Daddy now with the Gurdyroot infusion," Luna said brightly, interrupting his train of thoughts.

Mr. Lovegood came prancing in, smiling at his daughter, then frowning at Rolf. Rolf shifted a bit in his seat.

"Thank you Daddy," Luna smiled as she took a sip from the cup that her father had handed her. "It's been quite a while since I tasted Gurdyroot."

"Don't they give you the infusion while you're living with _them_?" Mr. Lovegood said rather harshly, jerking his chin towards Rolf.

"No," Luna replied. "I tried to tell everyone that they're good for casting off Gulping Plimpies, but they don't really believe me, so I just quit bothering them."

"Shame, such a shame," Mr. Lovegood shook his head. After a moment, he added, "Luna, you miss fishing for Freshwater Plimpies, don't you? Why don't you go by the stream and catch us a few so we can make it into some soup?"

Luna's face instantly brightened. "I'll be happy to." To Rolf, she added, "I'll be back. You'll love the soup, it really is delcious."

When Luna had gathered her supplies and left, Mr. Lovegood turned his body so he was facing Rolf.

"Do you know of the Blibbering Humdingers?" he asked suddenly, looking slightly mad as he sipped from his cup.

"I-Luna's told me about them," Rolf stammered.

"Umgubular Slashkilters?"

"I-no, I mean-"

"Aquavirius Maggots?"

"Well, I really-"

"Dabberblimps?"

"I really don't-"

"Shame," Mr. Lovegood shoop his head, "I would have thought that Luna might have told you about them."

"Luna doesn't really talk about all those things anymore, to be honest," Rolf said, a bit frightfully.

After a moment of eerie silence, Mr. Lovegood finally whispered, "What have you done to my daughter?"

"Mr. Lovegood, I haven't done anything to her," Rolf said softly. "It's Luna that's changed on her own."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Lovegood yelled, standing up. "Her mother and I brought her up with the proper beliefs! Even when her mother passed, I continued to educate Luna correctly. You have no right to just come in and rob Luna of her proper beliefs."

"Mr. Lovegood, I've done nothing but encouraged Luna to be the way she wants to be," Rolf said. "It's not me or her friends that are changing her. It's just that she's grown up."

"I-she's the only thing I had left," Mr. Lovegood finally said, sinking back into his chair. "She's the only thing that her mother left me. I can't lose her, I just can't."

"You're _not _going to lose her, Mr. Lovegood," Rolf said firmly. "I'm not taking her away from you. She's still your daughter."

Mr. Lovegood kept his head bowing for a minute until her finally raised it up.

"So, you're in love with my daughter?" Mr. Lovegood asked, piercing Rolf with a look.

Rolf shifted uncomfortably. "I think I am, Mr. Lovegood."

Mr. Lovegood stared at him again. "You're a good boy. Just take care of her. Not everyone can be accepting of our beliefs."

"Of course, Mr. Lovegood." Rolf assured him.

He smiled at the boy, then stood up and walked over to a stack of books towards the end of the room. After struggling for a few seconds, he finally managed to pull out the book he was trying to get, toppling all of the other books on top of himself in the process.

"Oh dear, I really must pick that up," he muttered as he struggled to his feet.

He walked over to Rolf, and shoved the book into Rolf's hands.

"A book to increase your knowledge on the Heliopaths," Mr. Lovegood answered his questioning stare.

Rolf smiled slightly and thanked Mr. Lovegood.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah. I don't know when the next update it. Bye.<em>


	8. Harry and Joshua

_Jeezus, the last time I updated was on 12-20-11! Well, this chapter is long overdue!_

* * *

><p>"Harry! Lily and and Joshua are here!" Ginny shouted to her husband, who was currently trying to crack an Auror case in his study.<p>

"I'll be right out Gin," Harry called out, unable to stop himself from grumbling a little. He couldn't believe his ears when his little Lily-pad had told him that she was inviting her boyfriend of 2 years over to dinner so they could properly meet. Luckily for Harry, and unluckily for Lily, Harry had 2 sons who could be a bit...protective of Lily. Harry had conveniently invited James and Albus along to dinner too.

"Daddy, come _on_, I want you to meet Josh already!" Lily squealed. Harry sighed and stood up, making his way over to the dining room.

"Hello, Josh," Harry greeted, eying the boy up and down. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The same could be said about you, Mr. Potter," Josh said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Love, are James and Albus here yet?" Harry asked his wife, who was carrying a casserole to the dinner table.

"Oh, I told them that they didn't need to come, they can meet Joshua another day," Ginny smirked at her husband, who in turn glared a little.

"I see," Harry said stiffly.

Dinner was a pleasant, minimally awkward experience. Lily chatted happily about Joshua, with Joshua inserting only small comments. Ginny was enthralled with the boy, with Harry picking at his casserole somewhat bitterly.

"Lils," Ginny said as they were finishing dinner, "why don't you come and help me with the dishes while Joshua and your father chat."

"Alright," Lily said wearily, and behind Joshua's back, she sent Harry a glare that should have had him ducking for cover.

"Josh, why don't we make out way outside," Harry suggested, standing up.

"That sound great, Mr. Potter," Joshua responded, also standing up. When they had settled on the porch, Harry threw out casually, "so, you're in love with my daughter?"

"Mr. Potter," Joshua began, "if I can begin by saying you do not intimidate me."

"Oh?" Harry asked, surprised.

"See I figured it all out," Joshua explained. "You're a good guy, and the only way that I should be intimidated is if I had the intention of hurting your daughter, which I don't."

"Oh," Harry repeated, surprised.

"So yes, to answer your question, I am absolutely in love with your daughter," Joshua said proudly. "In fact, if I'm quite honest, she's the one that intimidates me. She's just so wonderful that I feel that if I'm not good enough, I'm going to lose her."

"Well, you're not wrong about that," Harry chuckled. "You seem like a fine boy for my daughter, Joshua. Let's hope that doesn't change. Since I probably don't need to remind you who I am and who I'm friends with, why don't we toss around the old quaffle? Lily tells me that you're an excellent Quidditch player, but I somehow don't believe it."

* * *

><p><em>I didn't want to make him typically intimidated by Harry, which is why the chapter is so short. It's also because I've been on a 1 year hiatus! Also, I'm afraid this is the final chapter. Thank you so much for sticking around! <em>


End file.
